


Beyond the Night

by AKSST



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Goblins, Good Draco Malfoy, Good Severus Snape, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Harry Potter is Not a Horcrux, House Elves, Hufflepuff Neville Longbottom, Hufflepuff Ron Weasley, Hufflepuff/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, I have so many WIPs, Independent Harry Potter, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Multi, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Ravenclaw Hermione Granger, Slytherin Harry Potter, Smart Harry Potter, i have no business starting a new fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKSST/pseuds/AKSST
Summary: When Harry gets his letter he does the smart thing and hides it. Once read, he makes the choice he never should have had to make, and leaves the Dursleys forever, only to find a much better life on his own. Secrets have been kept from him, someone left him to be deliberately abused by those awful muggles, why, who,?And since he's a spiteful little bastard how does he utterly fuck up their plans?
Comments: 127
Kudos: 735
Collections: Harry Potter Fics, Not to be misplaced





	1. Chapter 1

_ Harry James Potter _

_  
_ _ The Cupboard Under The Stairs _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Number 4, Privet Drive _ _  
  
_

_ Little Whinging _

_  
_ _ Surrey _   
  
  
Harry looked at the letter and kept his face blank, just in case one of his relatives was watching, he dared one single glance up at the table, walking forward, when they weren’t looking he slipped the letter into the vents of his cupboard. At night he would read it, even if every sense in his mind burned for it. Who on Earth would be writing to him? He was nothing, That was all he’d ever known, and he was sure to be reminded of it yet again in just a second as he crossed the threshold to give his uncle the mail he had requested. He silently resumed serving breakfast to his family, ignoring his own aching stomach as he was berated for taking so long with the mail, only nodding in agreement when the noise was paused to ensure he was paying attention.    
  
At least there was one good moment of the day. Dudley was sent off to his awful little friends house, his uncle to his work, and, whereas his aunt would usually stand over him hawkishly as he did every chore she asked she instead went out with the other housewives in the neighborhood to gossip. Instead she left a list of the chores he was to do with the warning that if he cut corners he’d be spending the rest of the weekend locked in his cupboard with no food or bathroom privileges.    
  
As soon as the bitter old hag was out of the house Harry wanted to run to his cupboard and see his letter, but he forced himself to wait. He knew that she’d spend a few minutes outside listening to make sure he wasn’t watching tv or eating their food. So he busied himself with the dishes, and prepared dinner for when the Dursleys returned. After a while, when he was sure that Aunt Petunia was gone, he walked to his cupboard and opened his letter, his heart was pounding against his sore ribs as he did.    
_  
_ _ HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_ Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore _

_ (Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, _

_ Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards) _

_ Dear Mr. Potter, _

_ We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. _

_ Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall _

_ Deputy Headmistress _

_ HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY _

_ UNIFORM _

_ First-year students will require: _

  1. _Three sets of plain work robes (black)_
  2. _One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_
  3. _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_
  4. _One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_



_ Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags. _

_ COURSE BOOKS _

_ All students should have a copy of each of the following: _

_ The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) _

_ by Miranda Goshawk _

_ A History of Magic _

_ by Bathilda Bagshot _

_ Magical Theory _

_ by Adalbert Waffling _

_ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _

_ by Emeric Switch _

_ One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi _

_ by Phyllida Spore _

_ Magical Drafts and Potions _

_ by Arsenius Jigger _

_ Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them _

_ by Newt Scamander _

_ The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection _

_ by Quentin Trimble _

_ OTHER EQUIPMENT _

_ 1 wand _

_ 1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) _

_ 1 set glass or crystal phials _

_ 1 telescope _

_ 1 set brass scales _

_ Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad. _

_ PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS _

_ ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK _

_ Non-magical parents of magical students or those of low-income status are encouraged to stop at Gringotts to make use of the subsidies offered. _

_ Yours sincerely, _

_ Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus _

_ Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions _

Harry felt his breath coming faster and faster, every strange thing he’d ever been beaten for flashing through his mind. He should feel ridiculous, for even entertaining the idea, but, how else could everything that had happened to him be true. Talking to the snakes in the garden, vanishing onto the roof when he was running from Dudley. That time he turned his teacher orange and green just by being mad at her.    
  
He took a deep breath to calm himself and made his choice, the letter said to respond by owl? Harry wrote down his acceptance along with a request as to where the best place to buy the materials needed happened to be located. He walked out to the back garden, looking around the trees behind his house, he shook with relief as he saw a tawny owl looking at him expectedly. Harry held the letter up, not wanting to spook it, “Can you take this to the Lucinda lady please?” the owl looked at him as if to ask if he was stupid as it swooped down and took the letter in one swift go. Harry watched as the owl flew out of sight, before he rushed to finish the garden as fast as he could, he had a lot of planning to do, after all.   
  
*******   
  
It took until the next Saturday for the owl to respond, thankfully his aunt was inside getting herself a glass of wine before resuming watching him garden when it was dropped. Harry hastily shoved the letter down the front of his pants before Petunia returned. For once he was thankful for his cousin’s massive hand-me-downs, the shirt was so large it hung to the middle of his thighs and would cover up the letter. He continued to weed as thousands of thoughts rushed through his mind, he had prepared for this, if he was going to that school and he was, he could never come back here. Especially with how he’d prepared.    
  
The benefit of being the only one who cleaned the house was knowing what would and wouldn’t be noticed if it went missing. Harry had hidden a bag behind the rubbish bins in the garage, and filled it with clothes, a hoodie, a large bottle for water that he would fill before he left, and a cobbled together first aid kit, as well as every loose pound he could find. As night fell and the time grew closer, he sat inside his cupboard and read the reply to his letter, and finally had a destination, Diagon Alley, in muggle London, through some pup called the Leaky Cauldron.    
  
Harry waited until he was sure everyone was asleep before he krept out of his cupboard, quiet as he could. He went into the garage and got the bag, before sneaking into the vacation fund, that Vernon put money into once a month, and wouldn’t be checking it until next, and took as much as he dared from it. Then a quick trip to the pantry, for non perishable he could take on the road with him for his trip and he was off. He walked to the railway station and was soon bound for the waterloo station, every step of the way Harry was sure the train would be stopped by his relatives, ready to kill him for robbing them and running away. Telling the police awful stories about him like they did the neighbors and having him taken away to prison.    
  
These thoughts circled round and round his head like vultures until he arrived at London, he got off the train and felt just a bit lighter, there were street rats everywhere here. With his hood up he couldn’t be told apart from any of the rest of them. He picked up one of the maps from the tourist area and ran before anyone could tell him off, as he wasn’t sure if he had to pay for it, and wasn’t about to waste a single pound he didn’t have to.    
  
Harry was glad he took the train at night, as it was still early morning when he arrived in London, which gave him plenty of time to walk the several hours it took to walk to where he needed to be. He kept his hood up as he walked into the Leaky Cauldron, keeping his head down in the filthy establishment before heading out the back like the letter had told him to. When he found himself staring at a blank wall he was confused, but he didn’t have time to wonder what he had possibly done wrong as he heard the door behind him start to open.    
  
Hiding himself on instinct he watched a woman in long sweeping robes approach the wall, a girl his age holding her hand an infant in her arms. “Go on now, Hannah, just like we practiced, take my wand.” She said to the girl, Hannah, in a gentle tone. Harry watched as the girl took her mother's wand from her sleeve and tapped the bricks in front of her, seemingly in random order, and felt his jaw drop as the bricks  _ moved _ , all on their own! Opening up to a busy street, Harry nearly forgot to run after them as they walked through, allowing the bricks to close again.    
  
Making sure he went unnoticed, keeping his hood up, Harry moved to the shadows, trying to take everything in. There were all sorts of people walking around the Dursleys would never have approved of, several of which had hoods firmly up covering their faces, Harry was glad to see. There were dozens of shops holding books, eyeballs in glass jars displayed in the windows, animals Harry had never even heard of in fairytales! He wanted to see it all, every last inch, he wanted to know every detail and every inch of this world inside and out.    
  
Though he doubted that the charity offered at this Gringotts place would be enough to get everything he wanted, scholarships tended to be utilitarian. Maybe there was a second hand shop around that could leave him with enough to get a few extra things. Which reminded Harry of something as he looked around for a street map, only to find none. He had no idea where Gringotts was. The place seemed to move in a pretty straight line, with only a few turns into different alleyways, he supposed he had nothing to lose by simply walking around until he found a building that said it was what he was looking for. It’s not like he wouldn’t be sleeping on these streets until the train took him to Hogwarts anyways, this way he could also look around for a safe place to sleep. Sure enough, he found a second hand bookshop between a joke shop and an ice cream parlor. Harry wasn’t sure if it was the best idea to only have one shop separating the two, but then he thought that that way the owners of the ice cream parlor would know who to keep an eye on based on who came out of the joke shop.    
  
Harry looked in awe at the bookshop that had all the brand new books, there would be so much to learn about a world he actually belonged in! He was passing another shop full of magical pets when he finally noticed the massive building that had been right in front of his nose, a large carved mantle on the front told him this was indeed the place he was looking for. He took a few deep breaths, practicing in his head, that his parents were looking at what books to get him, and sent him to the bank. Once he was sure he had it down he dared to walk into the intimidating building, keeping his hood up as he waited patiently in line until it was his turn.    
  
“Hello? I’m here about the muggle wizard allowance so I can buy my books for Hogwarts?” He said, desperate to get this over with. Craning his neck to look up at the podium, the top of which sat one of the oddest creatures he had seen all day. Thankfully at this angle he could keep his hood up and still somewhat see where the creature was pointing him, the department of muggle relations. He thanked the creature profusely, and walked to where he was pointed, took a number and waited anxiously for it to be called.    
  
Harry took the opportunity to look around at the other people he was seated with. He saw many people he would’ve expected to see anywhere else but here, with normal looking children, all of whom couldn’t seem to contain their excitement. He watched as parents lovingly scolded their children into behaving, and stomped down the pang in his chest that he would never have that. Forced himself not to think about if his own parents would react that way were they alive to take him here. They weren’t here, they had chosen to go driving about drunk, and because of that they would never be here for this or any other event in Harry’s life. As much as that hurt him it was the truth, he was alone, and he would stay that way. Forever.    
  
He was so caught up in forcing down his emotions he nearly missed the sound of his number being called. He walked toward the door that another creature was waiting for him to enter, before closing the door for privacy. Harry finally felt it was alright to lower his hood as he took a seat on the other side of the large desk the creature, Furlok, if the nameplate was right.    
  
“Name?” Was all it asked once he sat down.    
  
“H-Harry Potter.” Should he have said sir or ma’am? He was fairly certain that the creature-Furlok in front of him would be a sir, but he didn’t know for sure, maybe they had really manly females in whatever race this was. He’d have to look them up in one of the books he was meant to be getting. If he would indeed get them, by the way the creature was looking at him he may not.    
  
“Harry Potter, eh? And pray tell why, is the heir to the Potter Lordship in my office asking for a muggleborn’s stipend?”    
  
Harry was floored, his jaw dropped nearly into his lap as he sat silently in front of the desk in front of him. Surely, it must be a different Harry Potter and said as much.    
  
“Oh no no, there is only one Harry Potter in this world, little cub, he is meant to look like you, though not dressed as a swamp toad.” Now Furlok certainly seemed amused as Harry felt himself turn red. “And of course all the names of the muggleborn students summoned to Hogwarts are given to us and yours in nowhere on it.”    
  
He started breathing fast, was it all just a cruel trick? Could he not go to Hogwarts now? He couldn’t go back to the Dursleys, he wouldn’t. He’d been planning on sleeping on the streets anyways but not for the rest of his life! Harry watched in terror as Furlok took its long fingers, tipped with thick yellow claws and gave a sharp snap. In an instant a platter holding some old parchment and a dagger appeared in front of him, floating in thin air.    
  
“Three drops of blood on that paper will suffice for us to find your true identity from wherever it’s been hidden by the bumbling idiocy of your fellow wizards. Do try not to faint, you are not the one in trouble, the elders of your species are incompetent enough that I’m certain you are not at fault.”    
  
That wasn’t comforting at all but he wouldn’t put it past the Dursleys to give him a different name than he was meant to have just to make his life a little bit harder. He was used to much worse pain and hardly noticed as he pricked his finger robotically and let three drops fall onto the paper that floated back to Furlok.    
  
“Well, it certainly seems some mistakes were made, as you are indeed Mr. Potter. Yet here you sit in rags and filth like a homeless muggleborn child. We were told by your guardian that you were kept hidden from the wizarding world, yet very well cared for, informed of it and your place in it. That clearly seems to not be the case. We take the safety of our account holders seriously, and it seems your guardian failed miserably in this case.”    
  
Harry sat there staring blankly at Furlok, blindsided completely by what he was being told, and its implications.    
  
“If you would be more comfortable with your account manager then I will take you to her now.” Furlok didn’t wait for a response as Harry felt his arm being grabbed, deceptively gentle and taken to this, account manager he apparently had. How was any of this possible? There was no way the Durlseys knew about any of this, they’d complained all his life about how much it cost for him to live with them, he was sure that if they had as much money as they pleased they would still complain. But they’d live much more comfortably outside his cupboard.    
  
Harry was brought before double doors that proclaimed “account managers” which opened up to a hallway lined with doors, an alphabet letter listed on each one. They came to the letter ‘P’ which opened into yet another hallway, this time with names on each door.    
  
“We’ve already informed your account manager of your presence, and she is waiting for you.” Furlok said, opening the door and guiding Harry inside. Inside was a room with brass carvings, squashy chairs, and an impressive desk, the nameplate saying her name was Farasst. At least this time Harry knew to call her ma’am.    
  
“Have a seat, Mr. Potter.” She said, pointing to the chair in front of her desk. With the door closing behind him Harry figured he didn’t have any chance of escape even if he could navigate the corridors of this place. And even if he wanted to, he was ever so curious. He obeyed Farasst and was pleasantly surprised when the chair resized itself to not only fit him but lift him up so he didn’t have to crane his neck to have a conversation with his account manager. She told him to feel free to the tea and scones in front of him and then asked how much he knew of his accounts.    
  
“N-nothing, ma-am, I just got my letter from Hogwarts, and came here. I didn’t know about any of this.” Harry said, feeling his heart pound and tears fill up his eyes, it was all so overwhelming. What was going to happen to him, was he going to wake up in his awful cupboard in a moment? He handed over his letter with a trembling hand and waited for his fate to be decided as it was read.    
  
“The cupboard under the stairs, eh?” Farasst said, “I knew the old fool shouldn’t have been trusted with this.”    
  
“What?”    
  
Farasst gave a sigh, looking at him carefully, and told him to eat and drink, she had a long story to tell the poor gobling before her.    
  
“Ten of your years ago, there was a terrible man, a monster even by goblin standards. Cruel, and hateful, he killed hundreds, thousands, there is no true way to tell how many there were. No one lived once he marked them for death, no matter how strong, powerful, wise, or kind. He used the pain, prejudice, and ignorance at his disposal to gather those around him as followers, and those who weren’t as despicable as he, were forced. And even more were fooled into following him by false truths and promises of a better world, once they learned the true nature of the man they had sworn fealty to it was too late, they had people to protect as well. Even if it meant hurting others. To this day, no human dares to speak his name, he called himself, Lord Voldemort. 

There were a small few who dared defy him, calling themselves The Order of the Phoenix, a mixture of dark and light witches and wizards alike. Your parents were a part of that organization, they placed spies in his midst, saved those who would have otherwise been killed in the raids Voldemort partook in, fought his followers, destroyed the trails of those in hiding that he wished to kill. Saved the lives of many, your parents were among the greatest heros of this world. Then, once they learned they were expecting a child they went into hiding, that is when the Dark Lord set his sights on you, personally. It took him just over a year, until he found you, your parents fought him bravely, for as long as they could, both giving their lives for yours. 

  
  
Your father fought him back long enough for your mother to call upon ancient, dark magic, using her blood, she allowed herself to be killed, giving her life to protect her blood. Her child, you. Once the Dark Lord cast the Killing Curse on you, the protection your mother granted you repelled that curse back on him tenfold, destroying everything down to his very essence. You, Harry Potter, are the most famous wizard in the history of magic, the only creature, human, goblin, elf or otherwise to have survived the Killing Curse. When it was all said and done, the leader of the Order took you to a place he thought would be safe for you, he believed the Dark Lord would return one day, and you would be the one to defeat him.” She finished her story, condensed as it was, to the stunned child in front of her.    
  
Harry was speechless, the Dursleys had told him how worthless he was, and how worthless his parents had been, why? Who would leave him there and why? If he was truly so important why had he been taken there? He couldn’t hold it back anymore, and simply started to cry, why had this had to happen? To anyone? The woman, Farasst, the goblin in front of him sat silently, looking over paperwork and gathering a stack of it together and waited for him to calm himself, snapping her fingers to reheat the tea in his hands until he cried himself out.    
  
“How, why, they were terrible to me! They beat me, and I was always so hungry, all the time, and cold everywhere I went! How could anyone leave anyone there?!” He exclaimed, nearly shouting, not really expecting an answer. After a while his tears had stopped, and only a few of his breaths were shuddering and harsh, this was when Farasst spoke once more.   
  
“I cannot answer those questions, but I can help you not have to go back to that place, and for a small fee. We can even set up illusions with our best cursebreakers to ensure that you never return. And those who sent you there will be none the wiser of you having left. You have many different properties to take your pick of living in, my recommendation would be Potter Manor, there are several house elves who are keeping the property well maintained, and are more than adept at ensuring you are well cared for. They have cared for the house and the Potter family for hundreds of years, I’m certain they would love nothing more than to tell you every detail, in full truth of your family.”    
  
Farasst watched the boy as he nodded vigorously, as she wrote down a notice to the house elves to prepare the manor for occupancy once again. She also called down for a generous sum of money to be withdrawn for the boy to wander around Diagon for a bit, and wrote up the forms for a portkey to be made, and ready for the the young Potter was finished with his shopping. She also requested that one of the bags with an undetectable expansion charm be brought up to the office.    
  
“Very well, cub, I will give you finds for your school expenses as well as a bit of extra spending money, it will have its own pocket in the bag it will come up in, near the top, the bag itself has many pockets and an expansion charm placed on it. You can place any of your purchases in it and they will all fit. Once you are finished, return to us and we will give you the portkey that will take you to your new home, where you will stay until your schooling starts, and return to once the school term ends. However, your magical guardian, one, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, must not be made aware of your change in housing. He is the one who sent you to wherever he sent you, and he will attempt to return you there should he find out that you are no longer living where he deemed you should.”    
  
Harry nodded, blankly, finally having his emotions under control, he would adapt to this, it would be much easier to adapt to than things he’d had to previously. And if it was all a dream or some horrid trick, then he would enjoy it while it lasted. He could do this, he could adapt, he could do this.    
  
****   
  
Harry walked out of the bank, his hood up once more, his money bag hidden underneath, and headed to the shadier area he had seen when he walked in from the Leaky Cauldron. They would be able to be more discreet, even if they didn’t mean him well. He would get his new clothes there, now that he didn’t have to he’d never have to wear Dudley’s disgusting hand-me-downs ever again. Plus that area would definitely cater to his desire to remain hidden, and he now had enough money that the goblins assured him that he would be able to afford whatever his heart desired for the time being.    
  
He entered the dark alley and kept to the wall, relatively unnoticed, and found himself in front of a dusty shop called Malcolm Partigages Cloaking shoppe. Inside it seemed to have a wide array of options, from casual wear to what appeared to be very very fancy robes. Harry walked inside, after making sure that his scar was covered, he was told that would be how he would be most easily recognized. Harry walked right up to the racks and looked at the sizes he thought might best fit him, thankfully noticing that some had a tag that informed him that they were charmed to fit and grow with a child. He picked up a few pairs of pants, trousers, socks and shirts without paying much attention to style as long as they would fit.    
  
Harry then headed to the section on cloaks, while these didn’t have the sizing charms on them they thankfully came in many sizes and styles, he kept looking for the blandest one that suited his needs. He didn’t want one with an obnoxious color or design that would draw attention to himself. Nor did he want one that made him look sinister enough that he would still be drawing attention to himself. He decided one a nice, soft mellow green cloak, with deep pockets, and a lovely clasp that was shaped like crescent moons, he nearly forgot to purchase himself a pair of shoes, and picked out a decent pair of boots that looked like they would hold up to a fair about of abuse and added them to his collection.    
  
Harry brought his purchases up to the front, to a thankfully bored looking till manager who told him his total, being thirty-three galleons and was soon on his way after paying. He quickly snuck into a side area within the alley and hid behind a refuse bin to change. Harry figured a place like this had bigger things to worry about than public nudity, as he changed into his new clothes he found they were very comfortable indeed, and seemed to be made loosely. To allow the maximum amount of movement while being worn. He only hoped the school robes he was meant to purchase were as comfortable.    
  
He wanted to walk around the area a bit more but decided not to push his luck and headed back to Diagon Alley, noticing that it was lunch time and that he was now free to eat as much as he wanted whenever he wished. Harry spotted a small restaurant, Eternelle’s Elixir of Refreshment, he took a seat inside and looked over the menu and decided on Toad in a Hole and Pumpkin juice.    
  
As he ate his lunch, he looked around at the wizards and witches also enjoying their meals, he watched a couple levitate food into one another's mouths as they gazed sickeningly at each other. He saw a man stirring his tea just by gesturing with his hand, not even using a wand! Harry stopped and stared at a woman who was using one hand to hold a spoonful of food for a baby, and magic to make two plush toys dance so he would open his mouth and let the food in. The boy was younger than he had been when he went to the Dursleys, maybe his mother had done that to him as well. Maybe now he’d be able to find out more about his parents, Harry thought about the pictures and videos and other various mementos his aunt hoarded of Dudley, maybe his mum had done the same, and they were stored somewhere in Potter Manor, it was only July, he had a whole month to look around.    
  
Harry finished his meal, paid and left, exploring a bit more around the alley, getting the rest of what he needed and then some. He gathered books of everything that so much as vaguely interested him, going to both Flourish and Botts as well as the second hand stores hidden in the nooks and crannies of the alley. He walked into the apothecary and noticed that this would probably be one of the more dangerous subjects he would be learning at school, he picked up one of every beginner manual and leafed through them as he made his purchases, making sure he picked the right materials for the potions he would be making. Finding it a bit like muggle chemistry Harry figured that everything would have to be taken into account, the kind of stirring rods, the metal the cauldron was made of, the manuals saying his thoughts were right. The warnings in the book about materials blowing up or melting cauldrons enough to scare him into making sure everything would be perfect in his potions classes.    
  
“Making sure everything’s up to snuff for Hogwarts, eh?” Laughed the man at the counter as Harry was rung up, he nodded and smiled at the man. “Good on you, little man, that Professor Snape you got teaching you is bloody brilliant if moody as a seasick ghoul. Hecate knows we all hear him complaining about first years exploding his classroom often enough.” Harry let out a sign of relief that he was good on preparing well for the class and resolved to spend extra time studying for his potions class just to be safe. He watched in glee as the man used his wand to cast a bubble on all his ingredients to make sure they didn’t get damaged or contaminated in his ever expanding bag the goblins were kind enough to give him with his gold. Harry was tempted to ask how to do that bubble magic but figured the man had better things to be doing than teaching random children who wandered into his shop. Last on his list was getting his wand, there was Ollivanders, but this was the only street he had been on, maybe there were other wand shops and he should shop around, a wand was very important after all.   
  
After everything was all said and done, Harry was mentally making a list of what books to read in what order in his new home, stopping for a spot of tea, reading up on household charms and what a house elf was. Finally ready, he returned to Gringotts, ready to head for his new home. He wondered what it would be like, it was called Potter Manor, after all, would it be big and drafty, like the ones he had seen on the television when he dared to peek through the vent in his cupboard? No one had lived there since his parents had died, maybe it was overgrown and dirty. Maybe he could help the house elves clean it and get to know them better, the book had said they were in a symbiotic relationship with wizards, caring in exchange for being able to attach themselves to family magic.    
  
What had they been up to, with everyone gone? Had they just been locked up in the manor for the last decade? Would they even want anything to do with him since they’d essentially been abandoned? Maybe Harry could make them clothes if they wanted to be freed so that way they could at least go on good terms if they didn’t want to be bound to him anymore. Or maybe they’d be mad he came back, they wouldn’t have had to work without him around, he’d have to be very careful not to upset them or create too big a workload for them.    
  
“Welcome back then, shall we get on to my office?” The voice startled Harry from his anxiety riddled thoughts as he turned to see Farasst waiting for him on the steps on Gringotts. “We must make haste, that meddling fool Dumbledore is inside to deal with his own accounts, if he sees you here he will know you’ve grown wise to his plots.” Harry didn’t need to be told twice, with his hood up once more he followed Farasst silently, sneaking past the other customers in the bank to her office.    
  
As soon as the doors closed he breathed a sigh of relief, watching as the goblin locked the door with a wave of her hand, almost not noticing the other creature in the corner of the room, waiting to be introduced. “This is the head house elf from Potter Manor, Paldy. He will be assisting you with whatever you desire, including taking you home.”    
  
“Hello Paldy, thank you for meeting me, I hope we can be good friends.” Harry said with a smile, hoping to make a good first impression he took off his hood and brought out his hand to shake with the house elf. Who appeared to be wearing nothing more than a tea towel wrapped around himself like a cross between a loin cloth and a kilt. He didn’t have much time to observe him however as Paldy soon burst into tears, wailing loudly as he held Harry’s hands in both of his own.    
  
“M-Master Harry! Co-oming home at last! Paldy o-only saws you as a baby, sir! Never g-got to see you grow he didn’t! N-never even got to say goodbye!” He cried, still wailing, not seeing the look of terror on Harry’s face, he looked to Farasst for guidance, but she was studiously ignoring the meltdown happening in front of her by shuffling paperwork. Not knowing what else to do he started patting the elf on the back, and tried bringing him in for a hug, which seemed to only make him wail even louder. Paldy continued to cry for a few minutes longer before Farasst finally decided to take pity on the boy who lived and demand that the house elf control himself and do his job.    
  
Still sniffling, Paldy wiped his eyes and turned to the goblin, who was holding out keys, parchment, and a pebble, that she explained would take them to Potter Manor, as it was still unknown if Harry had an apparition trace on him as of yet. With the blood that Harry had given them they would be able to see if he had any other magical curses, bindings, or traces on him that he wasn’t meant to have as an underage wizard. Harry would have to return next week to see about those, as well as learn more about his vaults and inheritances.    
  
Before he knew it, it was time to go home, his new home, with his house elf, that he now had. Who seemed to care for him very much, though Harry hoped the others wouldn’t be so emotional about everything. It was hard enough dealing with his own emotions without dealing with theirs too. Maybe that was a bit harsh but he really wasn’t sure he could deal with a whole hoard of howling house elves. “Is Master Harry ready to go?” Paldy asked, holding out his hand, and taking Harry’s once he nodded.    
  
Off they went to somewhere Harry would grow, maybe into a different person than he was destined to be, but certainly, a better one.


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Harry had noticed about the house he was going to be living in, was the harsh, blinding white. The walls, the staircase, the floor, all done a bright, glowing white that was literally painful to look at. The house was like having your eyelids removed and being forced to stare directly into the sun. Harry tried blinking to get used to it, to find he didn’t have to.    
  
No sooner had he decided that he hated the white walls did they turn a soft, gentle blue, the trim white still. It basked the house in a wonderful glow that made Harry feel like he was almost underwater, it was brilliant! He still didn’t know where exactly he was but wherever it was it was hot, but there seemed to be a gentle breeze in the house that kept him at a reasonable temperature.   
  
“Oh, Master Harry is already making the house his own, he is!” Paldy cried out joyfully, crying again. “Masters have returned to the house again, they has, already it’s so wonderful!” Harry wondered if Paldy was going to always be so emotional all the time. Either way, he was tired, and would be excited to explore the house and meet the other house elves tomorrow. He’d had a very long day, and no sooner had he asked then Paldy had taken him to his bedroom, twice the size of the Durley’s living room and absolutely nothing like it!    
  
It had large squashy cushions all over the place, done in purple and gold colors, and a large bed he had all to himself! And pictures! Moving pictures and paintings on the walls! A pride of lions watched from their places on the wall, grooming their cubs, a dragon was flying over his walls with an eagle, and a large badger seemed to be introducing cubs of her own to the lions. It was wonderful! And his bed was covered in soft fuzzy stuffed animals! That actually moved! He’d never even had so much as a teddy bear and now he had a whole bed of magical animals!    
  
Harry couldn’t stop giggling as he stripped his clothes off, having not thought about buying sleep clothes. He jumped into his bed, it was so soft! And he had sheets! Sheets! He couldn’t stop squirming in the wonderful smooth silk sheets, wrapping them around himself like a caterpillar, and grabbing a large stuffed tiger that he hugged close as it began grooming his hair back. Its loud deep purring soothed him into a better sleep than he had ever had in his life.    
  
\------  _ Two weeks later _   
  
Ebony wood, ashwinder fang core, dragon eggshell handle. Harry held his new wand in his hands like the precious thing it was. He had woken up in his new bed that first day, in his new, wonderful room, in the house that his family had lived in for hundreds of years. He had jumped out of bed, getting dressed hurriedly to explore the place, only to find many of the rooms needed a wand to unlock. One of the portraits had told him where to find a wandmaker down in the shoppes not too far from the house. Then he found he was not only not in Briton anymore, he wasn’t even in Europe! And he lacked the language skills to get a wand for now.

He was in a vast unplottable place in India, inhabited entirely by witches and wizards. Maybe there were potions he could take that would make him just magically know a language. In the meantime he went back home and learned from the portraits on how to at least get his wand. This place was wonderful! Not only was the house magic but the town was too! He didn’t have to sneak in and out of Diagon Alley whenever he needed something. He didn’t have to hide his magic! He had his family here! He didn’t care they were paintings, they were his family, and already he learned so many things from them. And so much more to learn. He had so many aunts, uncles, grandparents, all over the place. 

The first thing he ordered the house elves to do was put up blank portraits in the dining room so he could eat every meal with his newfound family. He spent every breakfast learning his family history, every lunch learning more Hindi, and every dinner learning both ancient and modern wizarding customs. The house was full of books, on all sorts of things, food, history, journals, magic, potions. Harry wished he had the skills to take all his books with him to Hogwarts, but in the meantime he sucked down every bit of information he could find.  
  
Every day he woke up so happy he could cry, he felt it may kill him when he had to leave for Hogwarts, to leave all this behind for a whole school year. Paldy really did cry, for an hour and a half when the day finally came. But it was settled that Harry was to write home at least twice a week, and Paldy would read out the letters for all the paintings, and who also scribe their responses. They also had specially bred Pygmy Thunderbirds that could make those trips without issues and withstand the temperature changes. Personally, Harry didn’t see what was so ‘pygmy’ about them, even the runts were larger than he was, and that was when they were fresh hatched, the adult ones were larger than he would ever be as an adult.   
  
When it was time for Harry to get on the train he had half a mind to just refuse to go, why couldn’t he learn magic from his family like he was learning everything else? But they told him, he still had to go, and it was part of how he had to grow up into an adult. Harry understood sure, he knew they loved him and wanted him there, but had to do what needed to be done.   
  
Didn’t mean he couldn’t lock himself up in his train compartment and cry about it. His great great great grandmother, who he learned to call Dadi, had taught him a locking spell and he had practiced it on the potions lab, because a potions lab always had to be sacred, and undisturbed by everyone other than the brewer, she’d said.   
  
Now he was free to weep in his compartment in peace.   
  
It was a long time before the train started moving, and really, the scenery was beautiful, it would be a shame to cry the whole ride to school, and he’d be going home for every holiday, he’d promised. Harry wiped his eyes and blew his nose, before opening his potions text. He really liked the thought of potions class, maybe the ingredients were gross, but, still. You could take just a bunch of random things and brew them into something amazing!   
  
With some herbs, a bat’s liver, and a unicorn horn stirrer, you could cure cancer!   
  
And the one teaching potions at Hogwarts was the person who made the potion that made Werewolves safe! Creatures who had had to be removed from society on a monthly basis, have their lives ruined by something that wasn’t even their fault now could live freely! And no one had any excuse to call them evil any more! A whole group of people were saved because of his new teacher.  
  
He was the youngest Potions Master, ever! And Harry was going to learn from him, it was really exciting. Harry had been listening to his Dadi, and reading her journals, as well as his potions textbook...and the Hogwarts yearbook he had found in his Father’s old room. They had gone to school together! He was determined to be best in his potions class, and not disappoint the man, he could become friends with him and possibly learn even more about his family. The man had looked rather sour in his pictures, but there was one picture he was looking relaxed and rather happy in. He was in something called a Slug Club, with none other than Lily Evans, his mother! Judging by how he was nearly smiling and she was smiling and practically dragging him into frame for a hug they had been close enough.   
  
Harry’s thoughts were interrupted by loud fast knocking on the door to his compartment, his heart jumped a bit, wondering if he was in trouble, the compartments didn’t have locks on them, maybe he was breaking the rules! He pulled out his wand and cancelled the spell only for the door to fly open, and shut just as fast, thanks to a pale, blonde boy who dived under the seats, apparently hiding from someone. Two someones as it turned out, who came in not a moment too soon, asking where “Draco” had gone.   
  
The two boys in front of him were huge, Harry couldn’t blame this Draco for hiding from him, they were both like two wizarding Dudleys… Harry told them it was just him in here, and that he hadn’t seen anyone else the entire ride. Thankfully the two seemed about as smart as Dudley as well and took off later, Harry locked the doors again as soon as they left, giving Draco the all clear to come out and introduce himself.   
  
“Thanks, those two have been stuck to me ever since Father brought me to the station.”   
  
“What happened at the station?”   
  
“Oh, nothing. My father wants me to be friends with them because he’s friends with their fathers, but they’re as smart as slugs. Now that I’m going to Hogwarts, I want to make my own friends.” The boy said with determination, putting his hand out. “I’m Draco Malfoy, if you’re surrounded by books I can guess you’ll be able to hold a conversation with more than grunting.” Harry smiled and took his hand, he didn’t want to out himself as the Boy Who Lived just yet, so instead he just smiled and started talking about potions, hoping to distract Draco. While also proving that yes indeed, he was more than capable of having a conversation with more than grunting, that is until Draco mentioned that the potions master that would be teaching him happened to be his godfather.   
  
“You’re joking!”  
  
“Am not, I’ll even introduce you once we get to Hogwarts if you like, he’ll be expecting me the morning after we arrive to tell him how I’m settling in.”   
  
“That would be brilliant! Are you sure he won’t mind you bringing me along?”   
  
“Of course not, he was the one who told me I should branch out my friendships from Crabbe and Goyle since they’re dunderheads. He’ll be happy to see I’ve listened, and happy that I’ve made friends with someone who likes potions so much. More likely to be good at it and thus less likely to blow us both up if we partner up in class.” Draco gave a pause. “Or more likely depending on if you’re the type to experiment.”   
  
Harry laughed at that, imagining them both with spiky hair, ash covered clothes, smoking from the tops of their heads like cartoons he’d seen Dudley watching. Draco laughed too, smiling at the boy in front of him until another knock came from the door. Harry opened it to reveal a small lanky boy with bright red hair, complaining about all the other compartments being full, and his brothers chasing him with a tarantula. And there was a trolley right behind him filled with every candy treat Harry could ever have imagined and more.   
  
Introductions fell by the wayside as Harry and Draco made their purchases, forgetting the new boy was there for a moment, until they noticed he wasn’t looking over the candy like they were. The boy looked to be trying to make a convincing face out of assurance he was taking care of, that his mother had packed up food for him. Even showing them something from his pocket that was claimed to be corned beef, but looked like something he had once seen on the side of the road. Several firm prods with a stick had yielded no results either. Harry was more than certain that it would be better to poke said thing with a stick than put it in one’s mouth, and a quick look at Draco told him that he was thinking something very similar. Both of them bought extra and decided to share with the new boy to save him from whatever horrid fate awaited after eating that thing he had brought with him.   
  
With their wonderful candy haul all spread out over the seats finally the boy introduced himself as Ron Weasley, and Draco gave out only his first name, looking a bit nervous before pushing that expression away, and shoving a licorice wand in Ron’s direction. They all got to talking about what they expected of Hogwarts, apparently it was tradition, even in families who had been going to Hogwarts for generations, not to tell their children very much about it. Harry was secretly just a bit over pleased, at least that way no one would think his lack of knowledge about that place was particularly odd. One thing apparently everyone knew about it, was that Hogwarts Houses.   
  
His Dadi had told him all about them, and what the world thought of them. Harry thought aloud that it would be best to end up in Ravenclaw, maybe Hufflepuff. Ravenclaw wouldn’t think he was weird for walking around with his head in book sucking down knowledge. Then again, Hufflepuff sounded like it would be a nice place to make friends, Harry would be very happy to find a place where he could make a lot of friends. Slytherin would be a good choice too though, he would certainly learn from his housemates how to get ahead in live and achieve his goals, and Gryffindor sounded cool, but, Harry didn’t want to have to be loud and brave to get through school, those would absolutely be the student who played with fireworks indoors for the sake of it. He privately thought that Slytherin would be where he would learn to stay safe from the world as well, but with what he had learned about how people sometimes viewed Slytherin thanks to the last Wizarding War he might get farther in life if he was in Ravenclaw. Draco had laughed at him, telling him that he wanted to be a Ravenclaw for the most Slytherin reason he had ever heard of.   
  
Ron wanted to be in any house besides Slytherin, because his twin brothers were both in Slytherin, and he had had enough of their pranks to last a lifetime. He also didn’t want to go to Ravenclaw because it was “full of swots”, so Hufflepuff and Gryffindor were his best options, but he had heard that Hufflepuff was closer to the kitchens, and his other brothers weren’t swarming that house like they had Gryffindor. Although apparently the brothers in Gryffindor hadn’t ever turned his teddy into a spider, and were preferable. Draco said his father would make him go to some other school called Durmstrang if he ended up in Hufflepuff or Gryffindor, his entire family had been in Slytherin, and only it or Ravenclaw would make them happy. As a plus his godfather was head of Slytherin house, Harry put a note in his head about that as well if he ended up in Slytherin.  
  
One more interruption from a girl their age, helping a boy named Neville look for his lost toad, and to warn them that they had all better put on their school robes since they would be arriving soon. Harry had already been wearing his since he hadn’t wanted to have to change on the train, and he had thought he was supposed to. As they grew closer and closer, they all got more nervous. Ron and Draco kept talking about how fine they would both be, they could handle whatever was waiting for them at the sorting ceremony. But Harry just grew scared, what if he didn’t actually belong anywhere, and they sent him home? As eager as he had been to simply stay at home mere hours ago, he wanted to stay with his friends.   
  
Before long the train was pulling up, and a giant of a man was ushering them onto boats. He, Ron and Draco had ended up in a boat together with the girl from before who had been looking for the toad. She was chattering away about everything she knew about Hogwarts, her parents were Muggles. And so were unaware of the tradition to let the kids go in blind, letting her read all about what was to happen in a book called _Hogwarts: A History._ They all hung on to her every word about what was to soon happen to them, though none of them would ever admit to something like that, each taking a breath as they were assured that they were to be fine.   
  
Though Harry still had his doubts.   
  
  
\--------  
  
Severus hated the first day of school. He hated it as a child, he hated it as an adult, and he hated that he still had to have an opinion of it as an adult. He hated the last minute rushing as he got the labs set up for every individual year, he hated making lesson plans. He hated the Slytherin and Gryffindor always had to be paired up as if it wasn’t an explosion waiting to happen. He hated the welcoming feast, and the public sorting ceremony. The whole thing gave him a headache no potion could cure. Then the day after the feast he would have to hand out timetables for everyone, and then give the first years their maps and orientation. And of course he would also have them all checked by Madame Pomfrey, why no other head of house did that with their first years he had no idea. At least he didn’t have to teach the first day on top of all of that.   
  
And of course on top of all of that A;bus had to call him into his office for a little chat with his favorite spy. This year was special after all, this was the year that Harry Potter would be coming in. Dumbledore’s new favorite chess piece. The wretched crackpot had set up a damned obstacle course for the boy, while baiting the Dark Lord, who had also been hired as the DADA professor. That Severus hadn’t been told this hadn’t escaped his notice, as if he wouldn’t have known the presence of the Dark Lord anywhere, the Mark on his arm wasn’t there for decoration. It knew its Master.   
  
“Severus, dear boy, I’m so delighted you could take the time away from your duties to have some tea with an old man.” He said, that ridiculous twinkle in his eye, charmed to be so. What better way for a Legillimens to force eye contact than to naturally draw the eyes? Severus instead focused on the hideous robes the man wore.   
  
“When that old man happens to be my boss then I can spare all the time in the world.” He replied snarkily. Settling in for a long time pretending to listen to the man with all the respect he had when he was a first year himself. Being a spy for the last decade and a half had at least given him the skill to do that, if he could fool that pompous French prick Malfoy enough to earn the title of godfather he could fool Albus. No matter how much the conversations vexed him. 

So far Albus was trying to convince him that the boy needed a firm hand to grow into his potential, but of course he couldn’t just say that, no. He had to wrap it up in tales of the boy being soft, or used to things a certain way, or whatever else the old man would think would goad him into treating the boy any differently than he would any other student. Even mentioning that he was indeed James’s son, which was a low blow, really. Trying to tell him not to take out the past on the child, using some pathetic reverse psychology to have him do just that, as if he wasn’t an adult who had put the past behind him.    
  
What kind of man did Albus take him for? Potter hadn’t even gotten the chance to know his father, and Albus expected him to bully the child as some form of twisted payback? Severus felt more pity for the child than anything, even if he was a spoiled selfish little prick like his father. Draco was all of those things and he still had hope for him. James was dead, as was Lily and so many more, life was for the alive. James may have been a royal prick, and Lily was his first and only true friend, but their son was an innocent bystander, and deserved better than to be caught in Ablus’s paranoid scheming. Really, the man somehow seemed as if Trelawny and Mad-Eye had a baby. The wars had changed him too much.    
  
After an hour of Albus’s prancing around whatever issues he actually wished to discuss with Severus, leaving the other man to decipher his intent around his ever growing headache and irritation he was finally free. For an hour at least until the train arrived, bringing his students. He had a list of returning students he needed to speak to, as they had bad home lives, and then he would be free to eat, and resolve a new game plan for his new first years.   
  


Everything should be fine. He could handle it, everything was under control.


	3. Chapter 3

Severus was sat at the head table, the returning students all filing in to sit at their respective tables. He watched the ones he knew had difficult home lives, searching for signs that they needed medical attention, emergency or otherwise, so far spotting none. He would still check with them personally, even if it was unwarranted, or perhaps even overbearing a bit on his part, it still showed the children that someone cared. Someone was looking out for them, and making sure they would be okay, even if it was just for now. Severus pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes, stopping one of his snakes with a limp, yet trying to hide it, trying their best to put on a brave face for their friends. He had plans to visit that family after the girl graduated, for a very... _ different _ ...interview than he had previously had with them. 

  
The doors to the Great Hall creaking open interrupted his ponderings, allowing in what looked to be around forty new students give or take. Draco among the middle, nowhere near those two ridiculous bell-ends his father had been so determined to keep around. Instead he was with the latest Weasley offspring, (great Lord Salazar, those people were prolific), listening intently to a young girl, one of the more promising muggleborns going, along with another boy, who was facing away, taking in the rest of the hall. Trailing behind them, timid as ever, but still hanging around the muggleborn girl, Granger, that possibly he would become part of the friend circle.   
  
Severus was very pleased with this turn of events, Draco befriending a Muggleborn, especially one as bright as Granger, just as Lily had been, would be good for him. He knew the boy was curious about Muggles, as all young children tended to be about things they had been forbidden from. It would go a long way in dismissing the prejudice his father had tried so hard to instill, the Weasley boy would teach him the value of his position without clouding his compassion for those who didn’t have it, better than the Twins would have, anyways. The other young boy was clearly observant, even taking in things the rest of the group had dismissed upon arrival, he would teach Draco the value of what wasn’t often looked upon, and even Longbottom had something to offer with his weak magic, Severus was certain. Though he hid it behind a mask of impassive attitude he was quite proud of Draco’s little group, he loved that boy like his own and would do his best to ensure he grew up to be better than Lucius, better than Severus, better than them all. 

Draco was looking at him now, and so he gave a brief gentle smile and a nod, showing his approval, which was met with a proud puffing up of the young boy. Who turned to grab the other boy he had not been able to identify, and point him out. He was stunned for a moment, he would recognize that face anywhere, and those eyes...Harry Potter was staring up at him, giving him a small, shy little smile, and even a tiny wave. Severus was stunned, lifting his goblet the tiniest bit at the boy before directing his attention to the singing hat. Draco had befriended Harry Potter? That would certainly gall Lucius, he thought just a little bit vindictively.    
  
Severus watched the boy slyly, he was quite thin, and visibly shivering, though it had done nothing to change his excitement. His eyes were as bright as Lily’s, but they held more caution than hers had ever had at his age, he was quite small, too, perhaps rather than spoil him his relatives had over protected and sheltered him. It felt unlikely, but then again, people changed, perhaps in the face of her sister's death Petunia had grown a heart after all, realizing the mistake of her treatment of Lily had compensated by making her son soft. It was better than the alternative, he had been quite worried when he had found out that Harry had been placed in Petunia’s care. He’d wanted to check on him but with ALbus watching him so closely it would have been impossible without having the boy moved again, and that was the last thing the child needed was more instability.    
  
He watched as each child went up to the stand, anxious to be sorted, only taking note of his new snakes, and his godson's new friends, why Dumbledore had arranged them to be announced by birthday instead of name was beyond him. Weasley and Longbottom going into Hufflepuff, Granger going to Ravenclaw, Draco going into Slytherin, shocking exactly nobody. Finally, the youngest, Harry Potter, who was quite timid as he walked up, keeping his eyes firmly on the floor as he sat in the chair, waiting, just as the rest of the room was to see where he would be sorted.   
  
\-------   
  
Harry only grew more and more anxious as name after name was chosen, slowly leaving him behind and alone. Why was he the last? What if they all went ahead without calling his name at all? The lady with the scroll looked very stern, would she be mad that he was here without his name being called? All these questions chased his mind like a dog with its tail, only making him feel worse, so much so that when his name was finally called he nearly missed it. He sat down on the uncomfortable stool as the hat was placed on his head, he really hoped none of the other kids had lice…   
  
_ I assure you, Mr. Potter, you need not fear catching any ailments from me. _ _   
_ _   
_ Harry nearly jumped from his seat and ran off, but before he could even think the hat was mumbling seemingly to itself, he figured it had for everyone else it had been sat upon. At least for those it got the chance to touch, he thought, smiling as he remembered his friend Draco hadn’t even gotten the chance to fully sit down before he was sorted. He hoped being in different houses wouldn’t affect his friendships with everyone, but then, he had bigger things to worry about he reminded himself. No matter what, survival was his first goal beyond all others,  _ put me where I’ll survive… _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Survival requires bravery, cunning, wit and hard work all together, Mr Potter, you deserve higher goals than just survival. I have seen your mind far beyond what even you can know at the moment. I will put you where you will learn to use the ambition you have so deep down, but remember, though you deserve better, survival is still what will come to test while under the gaze of many around you. Stay safe, and be brave, I expect greatness from you.  _ _   
_ _   
_ **_“_ ** **SLYTHERIN!”** _   
_ _   
_ He breathed a sigh of relief as he was at least chosen to go somewhere, and somewhere where one of his friends had ended up. Much of the hall was quiet and subdued, either only clapping to be polite or not at all, but the Slytherin table seemed happy and were making up for it. A mean, dirty looking man pulling aside one of the twins that Ron had mentioned and wrestling away what looked suspiciously like a small grenade.    
  
Finally the focus was off him as everyone was watching the fuss as the older man wrestled with the twins, screaming “not again!” over and over. A few other people came over to either help the twin, or help the older man. Meanwhile, Harry noticed the other twin sneak under the table, and only once he was on the other side, pulled the pin on an identical looking grenade before throwing it into the air, where it released the loudest banging and whistling he had ever heard. As well as mountains upon mountains of green and silver glitter. Harry was mesmerized by the swirling patterns, which seemed to chase any who even tried to get away from the storm unscathed.    
  
The boy who was also unmistakably the prefect brother, Percy, was also having an extremely difficult time as a cloud seemed to target him personally, every shout of “ _ finite!” _ only making the cloud grow bigger and angrier. Harry looked up to the head table, to find the Headmaster smiling and drawing circles in the cloud that circled him, getting glitter in his beard and frankly...loud, outfit. The rest of the teachers looked upset but trying to hide amusement and Professor Snape, both his and the twins head of house looked positively  _ murderous  _ with narrowed black eyes before clapping his hands once, banishing all the glitter from the halls.    
  
Harry was wondering if maybe he would have been safer in Hufflepuff as Professor Snape made his way to their table, his long black cloak billowing out behind him like a dark cloud as he grabbed both twins by their ears and hauled them up to the head table. He waved his wand and conjured two very uncomfortable looking stools and had them sit down next to him while continuing his death stare before nodding to the rest of the teachers and taking his own seat once more. The Headmaster made a speech, composed mostly of nonsense words and with a wave of his hands filled the tables with every bit of food Harry had ever thought could even exist.    
  
Filling his plate he kept sneaking looks up to the head table. Instead of Snape this time, he was looking at Dumbledore. The man who had stuck him with his Aunt Petunia, knowing what would happen to him there, who had arranged for him to be kept from the wizarding world, and go into it blind. There wasn’t a reason Harry could think of that was good enough, and he was scared, as delicious as the feast looked, and was, the splendor of it was all diminished. The man seemed harmless, kind, everything a magical headmaster should be in a fairytale, yet he had harmed Harry so, so much...how could he ever forgive that? As he looked up at the Headmaster he noticed that he was also looking at him, and then those eyes, with their unnatural twinkle betrayed the kind man he seemed to be. Somehow Harry had already upset him.   
  
“Harry, what’s wrong? Why aren’t you eating?” Draco asked, turning to face him, quite concerned about his first real friend.    
  
“It’s nothing, really, it’s probably stupid anyways…” Harry said, facing his food and shoveling it into his mouth.    
  
“It isn’t stupid if it’s bothering you, and stop eating like a pig, it’s disgusting!” Harry blushed and wiped his mouth on his napkin. “I saw you looking up at the head table at Dumbledore, I know it must be scary, I don’t imagine he thought his precious Boy Who Lived would end up in Slytherin, he was probably banking on you going into Gryffindor. But don’t worry, he can’t change your housing without permission from my godfather, your guardians, and the head of Gryffindor House.” Draco spoke with a calm authoritative air he used when he was rehearsing something he had studied hard, and knew by heart he was right about. “You don’t even have to talk to him without Uncle Sev present, he’ll protect you, I’d bet he could beat Dumbledore in a duel any day.”   
  
Harry smiled, and tried not to cry, moved at how his friend comforted him, relaxing a bit, leaning into Draco, showing his appreciation, but still not quite convinced.    
  
“He looks mad, what if he just tries to kick me out for not going to Gryffindor?”    
  
“He can’t kick you out, you’re The Boy Who Lived! You could get away with murder, and the whole wizarding world would let it slide, and besides. If you’re really that scared I’ll tell my father, he’s on the Board of Governors, and he can get Dumbledore tossed out if he tries that kind of nonsense.” Draco finished smugly. Harry was still somewhat unconvinced, but for the moment, he decided to take the comfort his friend was offering, sitting just a bit closer, and eating his fill more readily.    
  
Before anyone knew it, it was time to head back to the dormitories and sleep. Harry and the other nine first years followed the prefects, Gemma Farley and Marcus Flint, down to the dungeons. Harry spared a look up to the twins as they followed Professor Snape, looking a bit nervous, though not the least bit sorry as they were led to what was certain to be their doom. A shame really, Harry wished he could have gotten to know them first. Maybe tomorrow they could all go pay their respects.    
  
Harry made sure to stick close to Draco, while listening to their prefects, who stopped them at the main hallway that led to the dungeons and waited as the older Slytherins went ahead, as well as the Hufflepuffs. Harry got to briefly wave at Ron and Neville as they passed, encouraging Draco to do the same, only to find that Ron and Neville quickly looked down and scurried off once Draco finally did wave at them. Harry looked at Draco confused, only to see the boy looking sad, but like he was expecting the rejection.   
  
“What was that about?”    
  
“Nothing, I’ll tell you later.”   
  
Still very confused, he nodded, understanding a few things about privacy. They waited by the entrance until all the firsties were alone with the prefects who began to speak about how only Slytherins were to know exactly where the entrance to their house was located. And it wasn’t just for aesthetic purposes either, since Slytherin was the house of the last Dark Lord, other students occasionally took it upon themselves to dispense some form of twisted justice, particularly on first years. 

For that reason they were ordered to find a buddy, and stay with them, at all times when not in the common room. They would share classes, meals, as well as rooms together, for safety as well as for a start to a lifelong companionship. Harry and Draco immediately looked to each other, Harry didn’t know anyone else and Draco didn’t want to get stuck with any of his father’s playdates, and so stuck together. Once everyone was sorted, having chosen their buddies, the prefects continued. Speaking more of the history of the house as they went further and further below the castle, Harry was worried about how cold it would get when winter came around, in one of his letters he would have to ask his family how to perform warming charms if they didn’t learn them soon. They finally were met with the entrance to their common room, a stone serpent, staring them down like a gargoyle.    
  
“This is Hydra, she guards our common room, don’t try to sneak anyone from the other houses inside, she was hand carved by Salazar himself, and has been known to bite.” Marcus said, smiling as the snake lowered her magestic head for him, receiving a gentle stroke, and a password whispered into her ear. “The password is always whispered to her, and only said loudly in the common room, it changes every week on Fridays. The written rules are posted on the board by the fireplace, the unwritten rules will be given to you by our head of house upon his return with the twins.”    
  
The rest of the short speech was rushed as the prefects left, leaving the first years to marvel at the common room. The walls were made of equal parts stone and glass, opening up to the lake they had sailed across only a few hours prior, showcasing fish, as well as what looked to be the tail of a mermaid, flashing in the distance. The room itself was shockingly cosy, filled with overstuffed leather armchairs covered in silky soft blankets, fleece throws, and elegant rugs. Harry didn’t feel for a moment he was in a dark dungeon, the fire itself was wonderfully toasty and the walls themselves seemed to reach out and offer warmth. It was perfect.   
  
“If you’re all done taking everything in?” Came a smooth, deep voice from behind them, that made them all just about jump out of their skins, save for Draco, who was used to his godfather's flair for the dramatic. Harry would deny it for the rest of his life as well as the next but he hid a little bit behind Draco when he saw the tall, intimidating man walk from the shadows as though he was made from them. He really wished he had brought one of the stuffed animals from his bed with him, who cared if the house thought he was a baby, he hadn’t had one when he was a baby, he had to make up for lost time. And this man was surely a vampire, Harry made sure to hang on to his every last word, not wanting to face whatever fate had befallen the twins.    
  
“For those of you wondering what was done with the Weasley twins, they have been made an example of, in that they will be spending the entire term scrubbing the owlery spotless. While I will not forbid anyone from using their owls more or less so than usual, those who use their owls to make their jobs worse will not only be joining them, but will also face whatever they will do to you as revenge.”    
  
If those two would do what they did in the Great Hall at the start of term, one only knew what they would do with no witnesses around. Is what Harry took from that, and from the looks on the other faces around him, it’s what the rest of the year took as well.    
  
“I say this, because I know many of you would have done just that, because of your beliefs of the Weasley family’s status as blood traitors. Let me tell you that nonsense will not be tolerated within the house of Slytherin. My snakes do not go after one another.  _ Ever.  _ In this school you will face adults who should have your best interests at heart looking at you as though you are all that is wrong in the world. Students with years of experience and magic know how tormenting you in ways that may cost more than just a limb. In the common rooms you may have your disagreements if you wish, but out there no matter what words or feelings were exchanged here, we present a united front.” He looked every new student in the eye, each cowed in the face that they might be hurt even by the adults of the school. “I will be the face of that united front, I will take as much of the abuse spouted to the Slytherin house away from you as I can, I will defend each and every one of you, I will always be on your side, even when you are wrong. However, if you are wrong you will not only face the punishment that the other teachers will give to you, but you will also face the punishment I will give to you back here. Is that understood?”   
  
Harry nodded fervently, desperate not to cross this man, who promised to protect him. As did the rest of the First Years.    
  
“Wonderful. In Slytherin House, we do things differently from all the other houses. I take my duties as  _ in loco parentis _ very seriously, and will be scheduling an interview with each and every one of you at the beginning of each term. You will all undergo health checks, and you will all be made to find an ally in another house, as well as several other requirements that will be on the parchment waiting on each of your beds, and the reasons why. Read them before our interview tomorrow, is that understood?”    
  
Harry still nodded, gobsmacked. He had never had a teacher, or anyone that wasn’t a portrait give this much of a damn about him. Why did he say this was different, a health check seemed like something a head of house should do if they really were  _ in loco parentis _ .    
  
“You will also note that there are also several other classes that are unique to Slytherin house, not taught to or in the other houses, they are a secret, and they will stay that way. Even if you do not understand why you are being taught, or do not agree with them being taught, knowledge is power, it is the greatest power you will ever have and every single one of you will put your effort into taking in every scrap you can get.” Snape was looking at each one of them in turn.    
  
“If you require help, it will always be provided, in studies or anything else, I will also be available, at all times should you require help they cannot provide or if you require a different kind of help other than studying. The rest of the house rules are on the parchment in your rooms, I suggest you make haste and head there as another thing that is different from your other houses is that there are enforced study and bedtimes. I will see you all bright and early tomorrow, settle in.” With that final order the man was off, gently despite his demeanor gesturing to the halls where they would be sleeping before turning around with a dramatic furl of his cloak.    
  
As Draco and Harry found their room, already marked off by their initials on the door they wondered what would await them. Harry was thinking about bunk beds, like what Dudley had described back to his parents when he and Piers had gone to camp together, Draco was keeping his thoughts to himself. When they entered the room there were two large four poster bunk beds, covered in a thick layer of blankets to fight off the chill in the dungeons, all in silver and green, as well as no shortage of pillows. The floor had carpets by the beds as well as by the back wall which boasted two desks a small bit apart from each other against a wall of glass showing the lake, which gave the room a lovely glow under the moonlight through the water. There were two wardrobes on opposite sides of the room, as well as a shared bathroom, featuring a deep, clawfoot tub, and plush towels for each of them. A small fireplace completed the look of the room, and added to its charm.    
  
Draco chose the bed closest to the bathroom(something Harry would live to regret letting him do), and Harry chose the bed where he could see anyone who entered the room better. On their pillows were three sheets of parchment, one with the rules of Slytherin house, one with the extra classes all Slytherins had to take, one that provided the times for their appointments with the infirmary, their appointments with Professor Snape, that also featured a map of Hogwarts and their class schedule. Draco put his on his bedside table after looking at what time he would have to get up to make it for breakfast to check out tomorrow before promptly stripping down and crawling in.    
  
Harry on the other hand stayed up a moment longer to read the rules and extra classes, he’d been just a bit shocked and nervous when he heard of them. How was he meant to study for classes he didn’t know he’d take? And how would he get the books for the classes owl ordered when he had to wait for his relatives to send him a letter first so he could send the Pygmy Thunderbirds to fetch them for him? Harry shook his head, if the classes were really so secret the Professor Snape must have the textbooks hidden somewhere, he must’ve.    
  
_ Fourth and Sixth Years are given the opportunity to tutor younger years in exchange for certain privileges that you will learn should you choose to become a tutor at that age. Third, Fifth, and Seventh Years are not to be disturbed when studying, as they are undergoing new classes, and/or tests that dictate their futures in the Wizarding World. _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Mandatory study times for First Years are from seven in the evening to eight-thirty in the evening, as the mandatory bedtime for First Years is nine o’clock, the time for waking is seven in the morning, breakfast served at seven forty five to eight forty-five.  _ **_All Slytherins will be awake no later than seven fifteen._ **   
  
_ Any issues, arguments, or hurt feelings no longer exist outside of the Slytherin common room, we present a united front. no matter whose family has blood feuds against who, and no matter the ideologies on who is pureblood and who is not. Any use of hate speech or blood based harassment will not be tolerated in or outside of the common room, anyone caught using the term ‘mudblood’, will face a  _ **_deeply_ ** _ unpleasant detention. Do not give the other houses an excuse to further hunt and abuse us, our house is known for being many things, some shameful, some to be proud of, we will not sully our house by lowering ourselves to that of something so pathetic as a bully.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ All spell practice and study will be entirely theoretical inside the common room and shared bedrooms, there are specified areas in which to practice potions and spellwork. If the common room is destroyed by spellwork the perpetrator(s) will be made to clean it by hand without the use of magic, tools or House Elves.  _ _   
  
_

_ Every Slytherin will make at least one friend from one other house, there is safety in numbers, we keep our friends close, and our enemies closer.  _

_   
_ _ Any mess made in the common rooms or shared bedrooms is to be cleaned by those who made it. House Elves will only care for the fireplaces and do general tidying, you are to make your bed and keep your area clean. If you do not know how to do these things at your age and somehow cannot figure it out then simply give up now because life is far harder than that.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Every Slytherin will achieve no less than an Acceptable in every class if not every assignment, if a grade is slipping then they shall be referred to the tutors or be given remedial tests and classes. If one has any form of disability, a specific need for a certain study tool, or need of certain conditions to achieve their potential it will be given. If one thinks they might have a disability but are not sure they will be tested privately. Every tool to succeed will be given, and taken, without shame or judgment.  _

_   
_ _ Every Slytherin will display proper manners, both at the table, and when speaking to their peers and professors. Anyone caught with food slopped over the front of themselves will wash their clothes by hand in the lake. Many of the teachers of this school will be looking for any excuse to punish a Slytherin, any excuse to see the house of Slytherin as dirty, slimy, and foul. If one acts like a foul mouthed buffoon they will face etiquette lessons for the rest of the term or until they can converse politely with everyone from their professor to their silverware.  _ _   
_ _   
_ _ All forms of duelling outside of the duelling club are strictly prohibited. As well as all forms of fighting, inside the common room, outside the common room, anywhere on school grounds either with or without members of other houses. Self defense will be taught, as it will be needed, any form of instigating, or needling to start a fight, physical or otherwise is prohibited. Any caught in a fight that is not simply defending themselves or someone else will spend the rest of their natural lives scrubbing cauldrons, as will their offspring, and their offspring's offspring.  _ _   
_ _   
_ Harry read the rules over and over again until he had each and every one memorized. It all had him feeling more than a little overwhelmed, but at least there was some sort of thing to follow. Some way to ensure he wouldn’t end up beaten down and howled at like he had with his relatives. Possibly. The way the other teachers were spoken of in their views of Slytherin made him really nervous, would he be attacked by teachers, seventh years? Dumbledore’s speech about the Third Floor left him already knowing this place wasn’t entirely safe, as well as the presence of Dumbledore himself.    
  
Which begged the question, should he tell Professor Snape about his home life? What the Goblins told him about Dumbledore’s meddling? What he had faced, and what he had done to ensure he wouldn’t have to anymore?    
  
What he would do to ensure that it didn’t happen again?    
  
The questions swirled in his mind and Draco mumbled and hummed in his sleep. The words of the blonde boy calmed him a bit, making Draco his friend was indeed a good idea, surely the Professor wouldn’t risk upsetting his godson by harming Harry. And Dumbledore would have the Board of Governors to answer to should he try anything drastic. Keeping Draco as a friend would be extremely important to his survival.    
  
His questions still swirling, but slightly less so in the face of having Draco as a friend, Harry let the soothing waters of the lake lull him to sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Harry woke before Draco the next morning and decided to try out the  _ tempus  _ Charm for himself now that he was allowed to do magic, only to remember what Professor Snape had said about magic in the dorms. He was only a little disappointed as he went into the bathroom(last time he would ever get it first on accident) to use the baths, as there were no showers common in the wizarding world, he supposed showers were a decent price to pay for magic, though he couldn’t for the life of him figure out why they hadn’t put in electricity in all the years it had been around. At least they had proper toilets.    
  
After he left he shook Draco awake and let him use the bathroom, deciding to peruse through the extra classes Slytherins were required to take. These were rather exciting, even if it left him with a bit less free time, though it wasn’t as if they had none. While they had required study times there was actually quite a bit of free time really, their classes were dispersed throughout the week. Even with the extra classes they would have more than enough time to study, which since studying  _ magic  _ of all things felt like play anyways Harry imagined he’d do quite a bit of it. He picked up the list of extra classes.    
  
_ Ingenuity Through the Ages, Mondays _ _   
_ _   
_ _ The Cunning of Blending in Everywhere, Wednesdays _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Magic Cultures, Customs, and Laws Beyond and Within Europe, Thursdays(combined with History of Magic, taking place directly afterwards) _ _   
_ _   
_ They even had weekends off except for the Friday night Astronomy class, which if you’re going to have a class at night then at least it’s on a Friday. Harry was most excited to learn the customs one, and not just for the loopholes it provided. After all if the Headmaster caught him not with Aunt Petunia he would have to know some way to slither out of trouble. Second to that was the one about blending in everywhere, like spies or something. It was all so exciting he almost dragged Draco out of the bath so he could go down and get classes started as soon as possible.    
  
Thankfully Draco didn’t take that much longer to get ready, and abandoned the gelled up hair he had on the train that made him look like he had a yellow helmet on. The white blonde was much prettier when it was simply combed. His mother apparently thought he looked handsome with all his hair stuck down to the top of his head and he was glad to leave the gel behind until he had to put it back up on the train to avoid hurting her feelings. Harry was quite glad of that too, Draco had soft white hair, he’d seen blonde hair before of course on Dudley and Aunt Petunia, but his hair was white! Harry wondered if it felt as soft as it looked as they both wandered down to breakfast, following the map, only tripping twice.    
  
“Hey, Draco, since we have to make friends with other houses, we can talk to Hermione, Ron, and Neville!” Harry brought up, thinking they might get extra credit for having three between them, he was also curious about what happened last night. Sure enough Draco looked down, faltering in his steps before stopping by an alcove.    
  
“They heard my last name during the Sorting, with that and me being in Slytherin now, I don’t think they want to be friends with me anyways. My father was a Death Eater, in the last war, he was under the  _ Imperius,  _ which is why he’s not in Azkaban, but he still did a lot of bad things. No one wants to be my friend because of it and it will be even worse now.” Draco was about to walk off before Harry grabbed his arm.   
  
“I still want to be your friend, and I’m sure they will too. Hermione for sure, we just have to talk to them!” Harry smiled and gave Draco a hug. “We’re Slytherins, we can talk our way into anything, it’ll be okay, they liked you in the train, they’ll see you’re not your father.”    
  
Draco didn’t seem convinced, but he smiled and hugged Harry back before they both walked down to breakfast, seeing Neville and Ron eating together. Harry smiled and waved, encouraging Draco to do the same. Neville smiled, seeming a little shy, and Ron did as well, even shyer. Harry grabbed Draco’s hand and pulled him over to them, deciding to act as though the Sorting never took place, they were still the same friends they were on the train.    
  
“Hey guys, not a lot of time to chat, we still have to say hi to Hermione before we eat breakfast.” Harry smiled at them, asked them if they liked their common rooms, when their last class was so they could all get together and talk. They kept it short and quick before heading over to Hermione, each getting a hug from her talking about the same things before heading over to their own table. Draco still wasn’t convinced that Ron and Neville would be his friends again but the hug from Hermione helped. As well as the knowledge that she would be furious with them if they begged off. Any of them.    
  
Friend mining achieved they went over their appointment schedule, unsurprisingly, Draco had his just an hour after breakfast, perks of being godson. Which meant since Harry was his roommate and companion Harry got seen right after. It also meant that Draco was badgering Harry about talking to Professor Snape about his fear of the Headmaster, and since Harry helped with Ron and Neville, Draco was determined to help Harry with this. In other words if Harry didn’t tell the Professor, Draco would. Harry was secretly more than a little relieved about it to be honest, and ate his scrambled egg and toast sandwich, wishing it was dosa instead of toast. He’d thought they had a weird texture when the house elves made them for him the first time but now he found he missed them, after only one morning too. Maybe later in the year they’d have idlis and roti, or during dinner they might have paneer curry.    
  
Harry wondered if there were specific wizarding dishes for different cultures and areas. Something he was excited to learn about in their culture class. He knew werewolves ate their meat extremely rare or sometimes raw, even when it wasn’t the full moon, maybe they made special werewolf dishes. His thoughts of whether or not mermaids eating fish counted as cannibalism were interrupted by breakfast ending and Draco insisting on them plotting the route to the hospital wing post haste. Their medical exam was required first before their meeting with Professor Snape and Draco was quite eager to meet with his godfather.    
  
“What are they going to do during the medical exam?” Harry asked, sure that Draco had been to a doctor at least once in his life. Aunt Petunia was always dragging Dudley to the hospital every time he sneezed.    
  
“Diagnosis charms and foul potions if you need them. But my healer always gave me pumpkin juice after those.” Draco said, a bit confused. “Why, haven't you been to a healer before?” He asked before almost slapping himself, Harry’s parents were dead, they couldn’t have taken him to a healer if they wanted to. “Uh, I mean, sorry, er, it’s nothing to worry about, mostly you just sit there and answer questions, and if the healer doesn’t give you some pumpkin juice then I will, okay?” Draco hoped that was enough to cover his slip up. Thankfully Harry smiled and nodded.    
  
“It’s okay, I guess if you grew up with parents all the time it might be easy to forget other people don’t have them. But either way, no, I grew up with Muggles, so I’ve never been to a healer.” Harry kept his eyes down as he finally admitted. “I never even knew magic was real until my letter…” Draco came to a dead halt beside Harry.    
  
“How have you never been to a healer?! How did you not know! Your mum was a mu-, muggleborn, but your dad was Pureblood! Someone from the Ministry is meant to keep up on all magical children raised with muggles, my father told me so!” Harry just stood there silently, he didn’t quite know why Draco was mad at him, but it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to that. “What if you’d gotten Dragon Pox? Or Spattergroit?! You could have been killed!” The blonde raged before looking back at Harry. “Don’t worry, after the healer here finished taking a look at you I’m writing my father, he works in the ministry, he’ll be able to find out who was meant to look after you. And he’ll make sure no one else is being neglected.” Draco took Harry by the hand and pulled him along to the hospital wing, warning him not to trip over anything, no telling what would happen if he got hurt if he had never seen a healer. 

Harry’s assurances that he was just fine fell on deaf ears as he was shoved into the hospital wings and it was loudly announced in Draco’s best Spoiled Rich Kid voice that Harry was to be seen straight away. The  _ or else  _ was worked into his tone, and was a very good impression of his father, his mother had said so. The mediwitch however, merely rolled her eyes and stated that Draco was to be seen first in accordance with the appointment schedule for the Slytherins. What nearly followed was a very Dudley-esque tantrum if not headed off by Harry who mentioned if he saw Draco getting examined he might not be so afraid of it, which calmed the boy swiftly.    
  
For a moment Harry was afraid he’d befriended a bully like Dudley but as he was watching Draco sitting patiently while he explained what Madame Pomfrey was doing, he realized that Dudley would never think to do anything to comfort a friend. Let alone stomp into a hospital and demand for his friends to be seen, or do anything to make them unafraid. Dudley would just turn on that friend and make them small and afraid. When it was Harry’s turn Draco even offered to hold his hand like his mother did for him on his first visit to the healers.    
  
It was very tempting but Harry thought he would be okay for now as he felt magic from the woman seep into him and swirl around his insides. His new family took good care of him, and the scans would show that just as they had shown on Draco’s. Harry sat calmly as a piece of parchment popped out of Madam Pomfrey’s wand, it grew as long as Draco’s, and then longer, and longer. It was still going when the medi-witch, her face white, cast a Patronus, the massive Nurse Shark filling the entire hospital wing, and ordered it to bring Severus Snape to her. Harry was certain it was going to eat him on its way out as it swam below the stone floor.    
  
Harry guessed Draco was right, it was a lot more serious than he thought that he hadn’t been to a healer before if they were going to bring in his head of house. How much trouble was he in? Did he have a disease? Was he infecting the rest of the school? Were they gonna kick him out for it? Scenarios each more horrible than the last chased each other round and round his mind until Madam Pomfrey got his attention with a biscuit before continuing to read his parchment. She at least gave him a smile and told him that everything would be alright. Harry didn’t feel like eating anything, he’d gotten the distinct impression that Professor Snape wasn’t to be trifled with and because of him the man would be dragged away from his work and into the hospital wing to read his parchment.    
  
A warm hand took his, Harry looked up to see Draco. “Don’t worry, they’re probably just going to ask about the ministry official who should have been seeing to you. You aren’t in trouble, but they sure are. Neglecting a magical child who can’t take care of themselves is an absolutely nasty thing to do!” Harry gave Draco his biscuit and managed a small smile. Hopefully Draco would still be on his side after everything. What kind of damage control was Harry going to have to do in order to stay and study magic? It wouldn’t be the end of the world if he was made to leave, he still had his home in India, but still...he would be absolutely crushed…   
  
His thoughts of doom were interrupted by the billowing cloak of his head of house as he entered the Hospital wing. The professor looked down at the bed Harry was sat upon, Draco holding Harry’s hand and eating a biscuit before looking to Madam Pomfrey and demanding to know why he was summoned.    
  
  
\--------------------   
  
  
Severus was working on the finishing touches of his lesson plan while he had the time before his interviews, his godson’s medical report had made it to him, along with a note about his attitude. Demanding his companion be seen first, and nearly throwing a tantrum if not calmed down by said companion, Mr. Harry Potter no less. Apparently the boy had never been to a magical healer and Draco was quite upset. He pinched the bridge of his nose, at least Draco had been stopped before one of his famous tantrums. Maybe Potter’s spawn would be a good influence on him after all. James certainly wouldn’t have stopped a tantrum, he would’ve loved to see it play out just to watch the chaos, if it wasn’t him throwing the tantrum anyways. Maybe the apple managed to fall from the tree and roll down the hill. Severus gave a hard sigh, the man was dead and he hadn’t even gotten a chance to raise his son, of course the boy would be different.    
  
His ruminations were interrupted by a glowing shark sneak up from behind him and take several years off his life. After his usual bout of cursing at the thing that always managed to appear behind him instead of in front of him like a patronus with manners he let it tell him he had another abuse case on his hands and to come straight away. Severus wondered if he would ever have a year without an abuse case, but sadly, the cunning and ambition that was common in his house, often came at a price. Those with a yearning not only to prove themselves, but survive.    
  
As he walked up the stairs he began cursing under his breath at them as well. Muggles have escalators. Why can’t wizards copy that? Or make a magical variation of it, there were hundreds of staircases in the castle and it was hell on his knees and constantly made his students late. After he ascended the stairs from the dungeons to make the miles long walk to the Hospital wing he contemplated who it might be in his house that was suffering the abuse. As he hadn’t gotten Harry’s scan from Madam Pomfrey and it was still another forty-five minutes to go until the next appointment he’d made with her for his new Firsties it was fairly obvious.    
  
He never should have thought that foul brat Petunia had ever had enough warmth in her vile shrivelled heart to care for an innocent baby. No wonder the boy looked like he was about to cry before he was sorted, all the anxieties about not being chosen for a house were worse for the last student picked and to have to go back to an abusive home was what they faced. It was worse, no wonder the poor boy was latching onto his every word last night. He probably thought he would be beaten within in an inch of his life if he didn’t   
  
That wretched woman Petunia, not even with her sister dead was she done punishing Lily for being special. That branch should have killed the woman when they were children, the world could only be better because of it. Harry must have told Draco and that was why Draco threw a fit and demanded Harry be seen first, for as spoiled as he was the boy certainly knew when his friends needed help and made damn sure they got it. And to think Lucius thought Draco would grow to be a Death Eater, if that boy grew the heart to kill spiders Severus would eat his favorite cauldron.    
  
As he walked into the Hospital wing he looked to the bed, Harry was sitting on it looking positively sick, and Draco was standing beside him, holding his hand and nibbling on a biscuit. Severus nodded to Draco before joining Pomfrey to look over Harry’s chart to see his list of injuries through his life, the causes, actions taken, ect. What Severus saw rocked him to his core, he had left people in better condition after torturing them as a Death Eater. Granted he did the damage all at once instead of slowly over time but still. Broken bones, malnutrition since the age of sixteen months, first skull fracture was aged two, anemia, improperly set broken ribs, missing teeth, the list went on and on. There were also several accounts of poisoning, drowning, incidents that would have killed him were it not for his magic stepping in.    
  
Severus and many other children of abuse knew only too well that accidental magic was not always so accidental.    
  
He hadn’t felt this ill since his Mark burned the first time he met with Dumbledore to inform him of the Dark Lord's intentions. Since he went to see the Potters’ on that fateful night. Since he was forced to abandon her screaming son as Black approached. He hadn’t been the one to inform the Dark Lord, that much Severus knew for certain, he would have sensed Sirius’s Mark. No one had known who their informant on the Potters was, all they knew is that he was Marked, they had seen it, but he was the only one not required to remove his mask in the presence of the Dark Lord. He was far too short to be Sirius. Then the fool went chasing after Pettigrew. 

Severus snapped himself from the past, and made four copies of the report before opening a window and letting out a sharp whistle for his owl, giving him two of the parchments, one for his personal vault and one for Potter’s. He waited a moment until the owl was out of sight before turning to the boys on the bed. Poor Harry looked like he was going to faint, which he very well may, and Draco looked like he was going to fly into a rage if Harry did faint. He walked to the boys slowly, appearing as non-threatening as it was possible for him to be.    
  
“If you will note, it is time for both of you to meet me for an appointment, walk with me to my office now.” He said, not knowing how Harry managed to look even more sickly. Severus reached a hand out to give Harry a gentle push on the back to ease him off the bed, still holding Draco’s hand. As he led the way he heard his godson whispering to Harry, telling him everything would be alright, and he wasn’t in trouble. In true Slytherin fashion he managed to forget hearing his godson mention that even if somehow Harry was in trouble they both had the means to get him out of it.    
  


Severus opened the door for them and bid them to sit down on the lounge he had set up across from a small coffee table as he ordered some tea from the elves and retrieved a nutrient potion from his cabinet. Truly a shame he had to have them stocked there for instances such as these but the world is not a fairy tale. He had both set on the table in front of the boys and big Harry to drink the potion after explaining what it was. He considered separating Draco and Harry but Draco appeared to not only have no plans of going anywhere but also be the only thing holding the other poor boy together.    
  
“Harry, I need you to breathe, you are not in trouble, of any kind. Nor will you be at any point in the future for what has been discovered in your medical files. Drink your tea, and when you feel comfortable I would like you to tell me what has happened between you and your Aunt Petunia.” 


	5. Chapter 5

Dumbledore sat in his chair with his hands folded, watching as Severus paced back and forth across the room from him. Shouting, throwing things, magic sending bits and bobs flying in all directions, even Fawkes gave the man a wide berth, leaving his master to fend off this particular attack on his own.    
  
“Spoiled you said, pampered and soft! All those years in the best of care!” Howled Severus as though he was trying to put a Sneakoscope to shame.    
  
“Severus I-”    
  
“Not once! Not a single blasted time did you ever check on him did you!?”    
  
“Severu-”   
  
“A right proper little  **_prince_ ** !” Two jars of cockroach clusters blasted apart behind Dumbledore as Severus slammed his hands down on the desk separating them. “I have tortured people and left them in better condition than his relatives kept him! An innocent child! Lucius Malfoy treats his House Elves better! Then the nerve of telling me he needed a stern hand, of all things he needed!” Severus continued to shout, and rail at him. He just didn’t understand what was at stake, what was one child in the face of the Wizarding World? The boy had to remain grateful to this world, value it enough over himself to willingly go as a sacrifice at the end. Severus, for all his intelligence, all his abilities to put the bigger picture above what he wanted or felt could not see this picture. For all those he had seen tortured and slaughtered, some even by his own hand for the sake of the greater good...Lily would always be the chink in his armor. As she was gone, her son now took that place. Dumbledore had feared this, Severus was meant to be the stick to his carrot so to speak. 

Nevertheless, he had contingency plans for everything. After all, the Dark Lord himself was here, that should be warning enough until the boy inevitably met Lucius, a walking red flag if there ever was one. They would be meeting far sooner with the boy in Slytherin, an unfortunate accident if there ever was one, but the boy must be a Gryffindor at heart, surely. He was James and Lily’s child, even if the hat put in with Severus, Harry was still in Dumbledore’s own purview. For the moment that would be good enough.    
  
Albus listened patiently as Severus used his rights as Head of Slytherin House and thus  _ in loco parentis  _ to Harry Potter to bar Albus from speaking to Harry without himself present, and to leave the boy alone from his schemes. Including influencing his home life, wherever that may end up being and with whom. No matter, Harry would end up coming on his own, Albus was certain. No use crying over spilt milk, as the saying goes. He could with ease find out who ended up the guardian of Harry Potter and if he did not approve, when then.    
  
  


Accidents happen. They’re no one’s fault. 

  
  


\----------

  
  


Severus sat in his lounge with a good cup of tea in hand by the fire as he calculated his next move. After his little tantrum in Dumbledore’s office the man would know not to cross him for at least the moment and thus leave Harry in peace until it was time for his next move. He had only that long to make his own. Severus looked into his teacup, letting the vapors from it soothe him as he thought on what Albus had done, and what he may do now. Not just to Harry but to himself.    
  
When the first war had ended he had been at Albus’s mercy, without the man insisting that he had been a spy all along he would still likely be rotting in Azkaban. Severus in exchange had vowed to be the protector of Harry, Lily’s child, though he may as well have been the one to orphan him. Albus has insisted he take the job as Potions Professor, so that he could atone for what he had done, stay close to Albus, and when the time came make good on his promise to watch over Harry. And he had done just that for the last ten years. Perhaps not quietly, or happily, but he had obeyed the headmaster, remained loyal to him. Or so he thought. 

  
No, Severus would play at loyalty to whoever or whatever ensured the safety of Harry Potter, and that would change when those reasons were let down. As had been done, now he would put his lot in with someone else. A smile grew, he would be having his dinner with Lucius sooner than he had expected. If there was one fiddle Severus could play it was him, he would turn for anybody with power, and since the Dark Lord saw fit to set the Prophecy in motion, Harry would be even more powerful than anything this world had ever seen before. Right now would be a decent place to start since his former master was little more than a helpless parasite. Severus finished his tea and went to bed, he had the next ten days of teaching classes, and then he would be visiting Lucius.    
  
Severus couldn’t be seen by either side freeing Sirius out of the “goodness” of his possibly non-existent heart.    
  
Lucius on the other hand had no such restrictions. The Dark would not suspect he had anything less than something heinous planned and the Light would not be able to refuse him giving Sirius a trial without admitting hypocrisy.    
  
Things would work out, whether Albus wanted them to or not.    
  
  
\------------------   
  
  
That night Harry and Draco were up in their dorm room, letting the glow from the fireplace keep their parchments visible. Each updating their respective families, Draco was writing to his father in outrage over the neglect of his friend, going on and on about the gross negligence that had led to Harry getting hurt. Harry was writing to his portraits, absolutely terrified they would be taken away, or otherwise separated from him, no matter how much Draco insisted that it wasn’t going to happen.    
  
Harry was utterly distraught after their conversation with Professor Snape, the man had seen through every lie Harry tried to tell, almost like he could see right into Harry’s head. It certainly felt like he could, he had demanded Harry look him in the eye when he spoke. Those black eyes were like battering rams that could see straight to the back of his skull, stomping down every lie. By the end of it Professor Snape knew everything, in every humiliating detail.    
  
Harry had gone to their dorm with Draco behind him and cried under his blankets. Draco had no idea what to tell his heartbroken friend, who was convinced he would lose everything good in life that he had only just gotten. It had taken half an hour to calm Harry down and when he did, the boy simply wanted to lay in bed and wait for the end. Which led to now. Draco had at some point dragged Harry down to lunch, and then the library. Where they found the books containing the family trees and blood lines of every pureblood family in the wizarding world. Most pureblood families were related to one another in some way, so even if Professor Snape failed, which he wouldn’t, Draco said, no way would Harry go back to his miggle relatives.    
  
Draco was writing down the list of extremely distant relatives he thought appropriate and sending it to his father on Harry’s behalf. Harry was writing basically what amounted to an oath to return to them no matter what. He already had plans on how he would get there, and the goblins had told him in one of their meetings the house was Unplottable, so no one could find it through conventional means. Harry would go there and he would never leave again!    
  
Sure he would miss his friends, and this place...but they weren’t as important to him as his newfound family. Nothing was. Even if he could hug his friends...share sweets with them...and...let them do such kind things as Draco had, letting him wrap up in a blanket his mother had made for him. He had kept it secret under the covers of his bed but had taken it out for Harry and wrapped it around him. Something so special to Draco and he had just let Harry snuggle into it and cry hopelessly.    
  
“Come on, Harry, let's get these up to the Owlery and then do a little exploring before dinner and curfew. If we find out where our classes are then we won’t be behind the other Slytherins.”    
  
“I’m sorry I wasted our free day.” Harry said as he got up, folding his letter into an envelope.    
  
“It wasn’t wasted, and besides, now we can explore the castle in our free time without all the other Firsties there to annoy us. And since the other houses don’t give their first years maps we’re still going to have something on our friends.”    
  
Harry knew Draco wouldn’t hesitate to tell him if he had wasted his free day. He may be better than Dudley but he was still just as spoiled, and just as loud mouthed to be honest. At least the things that came out of his mouth weren’t so mean to him, and were actually quite kind to him. He followed Draco to the Owlry, and sent off his letter with the strongest looking owl he could find, watching as his friend sent his own letter with a handsome eagle owl that belonged to the Malfoy family but was his now. Once they were finished there Harry was dragged about a place he was still convinced he wasn’t long to stay in, and managed to have some fun despite himself.


	6. Chapter Six

Harry’s morning was not going well. He had learned a week into the term that if Draco managed to wake up first and get into the bathroom before Harry then using the toilet, combing his hair, brushing his teeth, all of it was off the table for that day. So it would be another day where he walked around with weird feeling teeth and ashy joints Thankfully his hair always looked the same whether he combed it or not. So with plans to make sure there would be no kippers for Draco by the time the ridiculous ponce got his primped and polished arse down to breakfast. He wasn’t certain how but if he got his way Draco would never see his favorite toast companion again.    
  
Maybe he could find a way to bribe the House Elves.    
  
Things had been going extremely well for Harry and his friends. The Headmaster wasn’t allowed to talk to him without Professor Snape present, something which was made perfectly clear to both Harry and the Headmaster after the man had tried to get to him after classes. The man wrongly assumed that Lucius Malfoy would neglect telling Draco what his rights were, and then not tell his friend. True, Harry was still utterly terrified of the Headmaster but did his best to ignore him, as the man couldn’t speak to him alone without getting in trouble.    
  
He was also warned about the Headmaster's eyes, as he was a known Legilimens. It explained that twinkle. Something Harry thought was ridiculous for him to be afraid of. A bloody twinkle.    
  
Harry shook his head and focussed on his tasks for the day. He and Draco would be doing their Slytherin classes with Hermione, Neville and Ron. They fill both their quotas, Hermione helped everyone study, Draco helped Neville with his potions homework that he was dangerously bad at, and Ron helped Harry with common Wizarding world knowledge. Neville helped everyone with their herbology, and Harry as it turned out was a natural at charmwork.    
  
It was chaotic and difficult to balance the extra classes on top of the regular homework they had but these weekends were the most fun Harry had ever had. Watching Ron and Draco go at it over which Wizarding customs should be used versus which ones were pointless until they were both purple and out of breath was utterly fascinating. Last weekend they had argued at length about whether or not the propriety of eating with a traditional two tined spear like fork made it essential over a muggle four tined that was more common. Draco had been raised in a very high class home where what was proper was second to none in importance. Ron had been raised poor to say the least. His knowledge would be just as valuable to Harry. Not all the world revolved around the upper class, something everyone had been trying to teach Draco.    
  
They took turns sitting at each other's tables for breakfast on the weekends. This time they all gathered around Hermione at the Ravenclaw table. They always let the younger years drink the coffee usually reserved for the older years. They all decided that Hermione should teach them a few things about the muggle world. Ron wanted brownie points for his father, Harry had never been allowed outside in the Muggle world very much so he was nearly as ignorant as every other non-muggleborn wizard. Draco and Neville had never been outside the Wizarding world, and this knowledge was something they felt was sneaky and forbidden. Draco’s parents had scorned and forbidden all knowledge of muggles and the muggle world, feeling it was beneath them. And while the Longbottoms were supposedly proud to be on the side of the Light and welcomed muggle-borns and their customs...their family tree spoke for itself. Neville had ashamedly told them all of his grandmother speaking of muggle-borns, telling him of all the ways they were ‘challenged’. As she had put it. Fine for friends, but she had made it clear he would not be welcome to find a spouse in one. It made them both naturally curious, and when it turned out that many of the people in Professor Snapes “Ingenuity Through the Ages” were either muggles or suspected wizards as records weren’t clear. Then it was only natural that they study it together. In exchange for Hermione getting to study all the materials that Snape handed out for the Slytherins to study of course.    
  
Today was different however as Harry sat down next to Hremione, who’s hair was even bushier than usual, and smelled more than slightly singed. Upon closer inspection Harry found that she was entirely ignoring her breakfast and taking apart a phone, similar to the ones that Dudley was endlessly receiving and smashing. It was also on, fully charged, and was occasionally electrocuting the living hell out of Hermione. He looked to Ron and Neville who were already seated nearby but giving her a wide berth. Neville looked to Harry and shook his head in warning, Ron was too absorbed in his food to have any clue what was going on. Harry looked away, shuddering in disgust, attempting not to be sick as he sat down and drowned out the sound of Ron having a deeply explicit love affair with his pancakes.    
  
“What's happening there?” He asked Neville.    
  
“Some muggle technology. She saw that older muggle stuff worked around magic while newer stuff didn't and wanted to figure out why. She’s been zapping herself all morning, but she got it to turn on instead of blow up.” The other boy nodded at the progress their friend was making and returned to his eggs. Harry was putting food on his own plate, hash browns and eggs with the runny yolk so he could dip his bacon into them the way he liked when Draco finally decided to make an appearance. He greeted everyone and was reaching for his beloved kippers when Harry smacked his hand away.    
  
“No kippers for bathroom hogs!”    
  
“No bathroom for boys who sleep in!”    
  
Before it could escalate to all out war toast was flying at both of their heads, followed by a stray spoon, courtesy of Hermione.    
  
“Shut it! I’ve almost got this working and I won’t have your squabbling ruin it!”    
  
Draco settled for sticking his tongue out at Harry, who returned it with the finger. One thing he had learned courtesy of Dudley.    
  
Harry and Draco watched as Hermione fiddled with the device’s insides. Each movement she made with the small metal spike and her wand made the screen on it flicker and change the images. No one dared to speak, though Neville held some toast with an egg on it up to her mouth for her to take a bite off of every now and again. It was still a few more minutes before Draco got the nerve up to ask Hermione why she was torturing whatever it was she had.    
  
“It's a phone, a muggle communication device. This thing can hold all the information available to every muggle in the world, constantly, even as it updates. It can also be used for sending messages, pictures, videos.” Hermione went on, extolling the virtues of the phone. Harry had never been allowed to use a phone, and only seen others use them, but he was still able to confirm that what Hermione was saying was true when Draco gave him a wide eyed look.    
  
“But I thought muggle technology didn’t work around magic...” Draco said, pushing away his breakfast and now eyeing Hermione and her phone warily.    
  
“If all muggle technology didn’t work around magic you wouldn’t have record players or toilets work, it's just that muggle tech updates so fast and so often that years ago it just seems that people stopped trying to find ways to make it work around magic.” This did not seem to make Draco feel any better. He was clearly burying something, with a look to Harry and Neville it was clear he had something he wanted to talk about. The look did not extend to Ron, who had finally noticed the world around him again. He looked up at Malfoy and borrowed his eyes a bit before biting his tongue, only to decide against that not even a second later.    
  
“Scared of the muggle tech then?” He asked.    
  
Ron probably hadn’t meant it in an antagonistic way. But it wasn’t as though being raised the way he had, with certain views of certain people had had no effect on him. It always had its effects.   
  
“No! But you have to think about this, if muggles have this kind of...weird...metal magic of their own, then who knows what could happen if they find out about us again. This could get serious.” He said, turning pink. “Last time they burned us all alive, then tortured their own in Salem just on the vague suspicion of someone there being a witch.” This got Hermione’s attention.    
  
“Draco, I know you’ve been raised only hearing about muggles like they’re weird little sub creatures that lash out and are out to destroy us all the second they have any excuse to, and I’m very happy you’re open to learning about them and these things.” She said while she rubbed her forehead. “But you have to wonder how that makes me feel, and other muggleborns feel when you think so little of us that you assume we would let that happen just because we want to bring a few changes and bits of progress to this world!”    
  
Harry felt his stomach drop. This argument was far different than the ones that Ron and Draco had all the time. He could feel it in every pulse of nausea that flew through his body. Yes. This was a Different Fight. He looked around for something, anything to stop it, as memories of Vernon screaming himself hoarse at the telly flashed through his mind, only to see everyone in earshot had stopped eating, all had turned to watch the chaos unfold. This led to a domino effect of the entire hall quieting to listen in on Draco and Hermione’s argument. The students were hungry for a show, and a look at the head table to Dumbledore revealed only a twinkle of cruel joy in his eye.   
  
“I never said I thought little of you! But you can’t think that introducing more muggle ways won’t change our world even more!”    
  
“Oh yes! Such a horror! I don’t see you complaining about using a pen instead of those ridiculous quills!”    
  
“A pen is different than letting something in that always has and always will be set on destroying us! Wizard customs are hardly even practiced anymore outside of purebloods!”    
  
“Some _ thing?  _ We’re things now are we?! Muggles haven't made a single move on trying to harm the Wizarding world in hundreds of years and those who know have no intent of harming anyone!”   
  


Harry felt himself growing sicker as he felt more than watched as Draco opened his mouth to rebut Hermione, already knowing what he was going to say. 

  
“Muggles harm their magical children all the time! Look what happened to-” Draco was stopped by a firm hand on his shoulder. Everyone felt the room grow cold as their attention snapped to its owner, the statue-like figure of Professor Snape.    
  
“Twenty points from both Ravenclaw and Slytherin for disrupting the meal. And detention with myself this afternoon, the both of you.” He ground out in a tone made of granite ice. Harry felt himself grow so cold he actually shivered. Thankfully this did not lead him to miss the look on Professor Snape’s face that he gave to himself, Ron and Neville, needing to say no more to let them know they would be expected too.    
  
Harry watched as his professor stalked away to the dungeons, the food on the tables long gone, not that anyone had noticed. Hermione gathered her things and stomped off in tears, Draco had the good grace to look embarrassed for nearly spilling Harry’s secrets. Neville was looking down at the table, seeming for all the world like a kicked puppy.    
  
Ron thankfully had the good grace to wait until Snape was out of earshot before turning incredulously to his friends. “What did I do?!”


End file.
